1. Field of the Disclosure
This description relates to underwear, and more particularly, relates to an undergarment knitted in substantially one piece, which forms and brings out woman's glutei through dense-knit areas, selectively defined to strategically highlight the selected areas, and to provide a notorious beauty to the woman's figure.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventional underwear containing several types of fabric in each of their parts, are typically assembled with seams. Garments made with only one fabric often do not provide adequate compression to each part of the body, or if the garments are made in one piece, the garments are round belts fitting around the body, serving as abdominal girdles. Alternatively, garments and other similar products are manufactured with several pieces of fabric which are seamed together to form the garment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,535, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, describes examples of seamed products.